Disney Slayers
by DarKazeura
Summary: If you told Buffy Summers that she would be leading a squad of Slayers on a quest to hunt down rogue Disney villains, she would have laughed in your face. Now, three years later, she doesn't find the idea half as funny. A Kingdom Hearts Crossover.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

**The fight against the end**

-

-

-

-

-

A group of people cloaked in shadows stood around a pool of water. The water's image was constantly changing, but while the picture changed, it was always of the same three figures: a petite teenage boy and his two companions; a talking duck and dog. The boy was the one they were all watching intently, he had spiky auburn hair, brilliant blue eyes, and was wearing a red, white, and black outfit with bright yellow, too big shoes, he was also carting around a giant key.

"The boy found another keyhole!"

"He must be stopped!"

"I concur."

"We should kill him."

"No, we may still need him."

"For what?"

"Why?"

"He is nothing but a nuisance! Why can't we just eliminate him now? He has already ruined so many of our plans!"

Light lit up the cavernous room slightly as the door behind them was opened. None of the arguing figures payed it any notice as they were too intent on arguing between themselves and watching the boy.

"He, pardon the pun, may be the key to our success."

"But 'ow will we succeed at anything, if the rotten boy keeps gettin' in our way?"

"His heart holds they key."

"Then... we just need to get him to where he's needed?"

"Yes."

"So, what now?"

"Now?" This time, the voice came from behind the group, and unlike their darker tones, this voice was perky and bright. "Now, we slay."

The group banished the spell showing them the boy and turned to see who had dared interrupt them, Maleficents eyes narrowed at what she saw. Behind them stood around twenty human females, all of which had such a strong mixture of darkness and light in their hearts that it nearly made the evil womans head spin due to the huge contradictions. The woman who had interrupted them seemed to be the leader of the group, she was a petite blond woman. She was wearing a white off the shoulder sweater, red leather pants and she was holding a beautifully crafted red and silver scythe.

"Who do you think you are, breaking in here like this!"

The woman smiled prettily, "I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer."

The Slayers behind her took that as their cue and jumped forward. The enemy was caught off guard and the slayers were able to defeat the villains with surprising ease, it helped that a good portion of the villains already looked as if they had been in a fight and lost. The Keybearer had obviously gotten to them first.

They only suffered minor casualties; two of their members were lost before the fight was over. While normally this would be cause for a lot of angst and a huge funeral scene, Buffy had lost so many slayers over the last couple years that it no longer effected her as it once had. These girls had chosen to fight, it was their decision, and they knew the risks involved. Sure, it was sad, but sadness was a part of life. Everyone died eventually, if they broke down every time someone died, the worlds would be doomed. The two dead slayers were quickly stabbed through the heart with the scythe so there would be no chance of them becoming Heartless.

Buffy sighed and looked to where the dark witch had stood, the woman had disappeared seconds after the fight had started. The longest living slayer to have ever lived shrugged and turned back to her girls. "Any more Disney villains we need to get rid of?"

It had been a huge shock to learn that Earth was not the only livable planet, it had been an even bigger shock that had taught them the former fact. The Slayers had been calmly sitting in a council meeting discussing how bored they all were, when Willow had suddenly stood up and declared that something had just breached the counsel buildings wards, something had landed on the roof. Buffy immediately took charge and with three slayers, Willow, Giles and Xander there to back her up should the need arise, she had headed to the roof. The thing that met them was the last thing any of them had ever thought possible. It was Micky Mouse, from the old Disney cartoons. He had come to their planet to ask for help defeating something called Heartless. Once she had got over her skepticism and laughing fit at the absurdity of the whole situation, Buffy had decided to help the overgrown mouse. She had been bored anyway. Since all the Slayers had been activated two years prior, the demon population was down so much that they had been running out of things to slay.

"Well, Maleficent got away, so she still needs to be dealt with."

"And Hades, as he wasn't here."

"Plus, while not a Disney villain, there is still that fake Ansem guy."

Buffy nodded. "Let's head back to Traverse Town. I think the last of the big bads should be left to Sora, this _is _ his fight after all. Not to say that we won't help if he needs it of course, he is just a kid after all."

"Sandra, contact Merlin and tell him that we will be back by morning."

"Okay, but why me?"

"Your ship has the best long distance communicators, my ships were knocked out during the trip here, and I doubt Willow has had time to fix them. The mission took a lot less time that I had been expecting."

"Okay. I'll contact him as soon as we lift off."

It had been extremely shocking for the Scoobies and Slayers to find out that a lot of the people they met on the other planets were people that they recognized from various games and television shows from their own world. The giant mouse had seemed as confused about it as they were, but had said that he would get back to them when he figured out why, that had been a year ago and they still had not heard from him.

Buffy gave the room a once over before she turned on her heel and led the way out of the room back their small fleet of Gummi Ships.

Willow looked up from the data screen as Buffy, Vi and Kennedy ported into the Gummi Ship. The three slayers looked a little worse for wear, but that wasn't surprising considering who they had just went up against. "Where's Miya?"

"She joined Team B. They were down a member."

"We lost Skyla and Lynn in the battle."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did anybody else get hurt?"

"No, well, nothing that a good Cure spell wouldn't fix."

The witch smiled sadly and moved over slightly so her girlfriend could sit beside her. "Vi, can you take us out of here?"

"Sure." The petite redhead jumped into the pilots seat. "Everyone in positions?"

"Yep."

Kennedy shared a kiss with Willow before moving to her station to the left of the witch, Buffy was to the right and Vi was in front. Miya had been Vi's co-pilot. "Of course."

"Locked and loaded."

Vi pulled the ship into the air and headed towards the nearest warp portal. "Warp in, three, two, one." The ship lurched slightly and sped through the portal.

"Where are we headed?"

Buffy looked up from the screen in front of her and took her hand off the trigger seeing as there were no enemies in warp. "Traverse Town."

Willow's head ducked down as she pressed some coordinates into her keyboard, "We should get there in approximately five and a half hours."

Four hours later the ship started to slow as it came out of warp speed. The four women put their cards down on the small table and moved back to their stations. Vi as pilot, Buffy and Kennedy in charge of weapons, and Willow as navigator. Now that they were out of warp, they were fair game for the heartless.

By the time they made it back to the town, it was early morning. Vi parked their ship and noticed that most of the others had already made it back. Out of their six ships, four had already returned. The four girls warped out of their ship to the main entrance of the town in the first district. They looked around and noted that while very few people were around, a couple moogles were wandering, and up the stairs towards the shops, was Yuffie.

"Well, I need to report to the third district, Merlin is expecting me."

"Wherever you go, I go."

"I'm going to go find Leon."

"I need to talk to Yuffie."

The four girls split up, Willow and Kennedy to the third district, while Buffy and Vi headed up the stairs towards Yuffie. Since they had first started traveling the worlds, Traverse Town was the only one they spent a lot of time on.

Yuffie noticed them immediately and jumped down from the roof she had been crouching on. She landed gracefully in front of the two Slayers. "How did it go? Did you find them? Are they dead? Did you find any treasure? What about heartless, were there lots of heartless? Oh, I wish I could have gone with you guys!"

"Vi will fill you in, but in the meantime, have you seen Leon? Before we left he said he wanted to talk to me when I got back."

"Squall? Uh, I think he's in the underground waterways with Aerith."

"Thanks." Buffy stepped past the two girls into the accessory shop behind them. The room was slightly cold, so with barely a thought, she cast a minor fire spell towards the fireplace. She was unable to cast any of the higher level spells, but she had the basics down. Buffy continued into the room and stepped into the glowing section of the floor. Immediately, she felt back to full strength and was fully alert. Sometimes, she really wished they had safe zone/transport portals back on Earth.

Buffy closed her eyes with a slight wince, it still hurt slightly to think of Earth. Four months after they had started traveling other worlds, the heartless had attacked Earth. The Slayers and Scoobies who had stayed had fought valiantly, but the heartless had multiplied incredibly fast due to the darkness in the Earthen people's hearts. After a three week battle, Earth was no more, and those that had stayed were declared missing. Xander, Dawn, Giles, and Faith were among those that had disappeared. Dawn had contacted her as the attack had begun, but Buffy had been too far away to get there in time. It had been before Cid had found them some Warp gummies.

Buffy stepped off the portal and made her way back out of the shop. She nodded at Yuffie and Vi, who were now both sitting on the accessory shop roof. They nodded back with smiles. Now, she just had to make her way into the waterways and hope that she would be able to find Leon within the maze. Gyah, he had better be easy to find, she hated going down there, it reminded her of the sewers system underneath Sunnydale.

-

-

-

-

-

-


End file.
